There are numerous examples of prior art directed to multi-accessory hammers and other striking tools in which interchangeable heads permit the user to insert various accessory tools into the head; see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 723,764; 974,021; 1,33,124; 1,287,386; 1,869,850; 2,462,959; 2,763,172; 2,833,323; 2,938,412; 4,924,576; 5,255,575; and 6,347,562. Of these tools, one, U.S. Pat. No. 1,297,386, also modifies the handle to accommodate an accessory. Because the accessory is threaded into the butt end of the handle, the combination tool described in the '386 patent would not be considered to have a rapid release accessory change mechanism.
Additional examples of prior art that are directed to multi-accessory hammers and other striking tools that modify the handle to permit the user to provide additional uses for the tool include U.S. Pat. Nos. 298,650; 1,302,647; 1,221,655; 1,304,647; 1,717,562; 1,757,538; 4,741,059; 4,597,123; 5,490,437; 5,507,051; 5,546,832 5,636,398; and 6,196,088. However, no prior art reference discloses or suggests modifying the handle to accommodate a wide variety of accessories or a mechanism that permits the rapid release of an accessory from the handle for replacement with another accessory.
There is a need a hammer or similar tool having a striking face and a handle that can accommodate a variety of accessories. There is also a need for such a tool that permits one to rapidly attach a wide variety of accessories and to rapidly release and exchange one accessory for another.